You Drilled It
by Olivia October
Summary: Olivia October: Derranged, filthy, parasitic phsyco. She loved to travel around and ruin peopled lives. Read her story.


I mainly focused on the pattern of the rain sputtering against the ceiling and windows. The arrangement of the rain seemed to get more complicated by the minute. Rain at night. I've always loved it, especially the metallic, organic wet smell. I then turned my attention to the beverage to the right. My hands shook nervously as I reached over the oak wood desk and curled my fingers around an oval-shaped glass filled with Jack Daniel's Honey and Motts' Apple juice. I raised the drink to my lips, slanting the glass as the liquid poured into my mouth. Swallowing I placed the drink where it was originally placed.

Taking my thumb I wiped off the blood that trickled out of the many deep nips in my fingers, created by my sewing project I attempted to imperforate. I slumped down into the leather wheel chair that sat behind me. Sighing deeply, feeling some type of urge. One of the multiple cravings I had. I felt this certain 'itch' often. I decided to tackle my craving, now reaching over, I took a butter knife. The closest thing to possibly succeed to satisfy me.

If I do it hard enough it might work.. I thought to myself, though knowing its highly unlikely. I then placed the edge of the knife to my bare skin. Bearing down the object, I slowly swiped it across my skin horizontally. Noticing only white streaks appearing, I placed more pressure onto the silver blade impatiently. Still no real cut.

"Fuck.." I grumbled, tossing the knife back onto the wood desk with a loud clang, standing up. I barged into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I stared into the mirror, focusing mainly on the electric blue hues that colored my eyes. I straightened out my sleek black hair with my fingertips and nails. I brought out my bangs, they usually took up half my face as they slanted to the right. Brushing the thick body of my hair I tilted my head. "Gotta look nice, nice, nice!" A slight smile curved upon my lips, momentarily before a frown painted across my face. Nice.. Perfect.. Nope.. Im far from anything called perfect.

I suddenly had another craving. I was surprised another urge appeared so quickly after another. Glancing at the glass mirror medicine cabinet, I took it and flung it open as it softly bounced against the other bigger mirror. I searched around momentarily, jerking away other items like toothpaste, toothbrushes and Nyquil medicine before finally finding the object I was searching for. I took out an orange container. Popped it open, I tilted the bottle, dwindled out onto my palm was a prescribed sleeping pill. Twisting the white top securely back onto the bottle, I shoved the container back into the medicine cabinet I slammed it shut and stepped out of the bathroom.

Clutching the little white pill within my left palm, I used my other hand to take my drink. I first shoved the pellet into my mouth, and took my beverage to my lips, letting it drip into my mouth. I swallowed the whole contents in my mouth. I sighed, the drink now gone I placed it on the table.

Yawning now, I was bored. I looked around my dimly lit, small apartment. A television had sat beyond a burgundy colored couch. Between the two laid a glass coffee table all within the living room. I stared at the pitch black screen on the television.

I zoned out, thinking back to when I was little. Always so happy. Running around the blazing green patches in my backyard. Then 'it' happened, my father finally decided to be a jerk and leave me and my mother. Ever since I've always strived to be perfect, something to be proud of. Anything that'll make him even the bit excited to speak to me. He never wanted to talk to me unless I called multiple times a week, or I was babysitting my sister, only to check on her because apparently I'm 'retarded' when it comes to 'common sense' tasks. And he's the man I blame for all the errors I've made in my life, everything that is wrong with me. Everything that cant be fixed in me.

And her. Of course how could I forget his one and only donkey. Stupid women. Karen was her name. I've always hated her and I so distinctively remember the day we met. I thought she was sort of pretty, but after having to see her ugly face for four years I could see how unattractive she really was. I blame her for taking my father away and causing this whole entire mess within me. But I don't regret loosing my father because I got the most beautiful baby sister out of it all.

I sighed, reality accelerating back. I shook the feeling of regret off and bit onto my lip. Life is so fucking unfair..

I glanced at the green numbers that glowed in my clock that was placed to the left side of my oak desk. Its 3 a.m in the morning.. I thought. Shaking my head I trekked over to the couch, taking my gray sweater I threw it on, as well as flicking the hood on.

I approached the white door at the beginning of my two bedroom apartment. I clutched the golden doorknob, twisting it, therefore opening the door. I stopped short as soon the outside world came into view.

Looking down now, I noticed a girl sitting at my front porch. She had blond hair that barely brushed her collar bone, it had contained black streaks. Her posture wasn't very proper, she slumped over. She had to be around my age, 17 or 18. For some reason, I don't know why, the fact that some random girl here had enraged me.

I cleared my voice in a very noticeable way. "Excuse me?" I forced my tone to sound very unpleased.

The girl almost instantaneously flinched, she stood up, turned around. She was really tall, I noticed. Maybe a half an inch taller than me. Her face was pretty, her eyes were a stunning forest green. Her expression contained blazing anger, especially within her eyes. "Oh hello there.. I didn't think an old fuck like you would be awake." She said, her voice seemed calmed, very monotone with a slightly nasal-like hint in it.

Highly thrown off guard I blinked. I rolled my eyes, now focusing, and let my arms go limp to my sides. How pathetic.. I thought. "Old fuck?" I asked, my tone increased in aggravation. "Excuse me, but why would a little girl like you be doing out this late at night?"

The girl shrugged. "'Cause I felt like being here. And Im not 'little'. Im 19."

I folded my arms across my chest. Sucking on my teeth impatiently. "Pfft, older than me." I rolled my eyes. "Get the heck out of my way.." I charged through her, walking down the block to the right.

"Fuck you, Olivia!"

I froze, my eyes widened. What the hell..? I thought aloud. I turned around, my eyes narrowed. Now I was angry. "What the fuck?.. how do you know my name?" I snapped at her.

"Oh poor Olivia. Don't even remember me do you?" She shook her head, smiling in that arrogant way everyone hates.

I frowned. "I've never met you before you dumb blonde.." I rolled my eyes. I hated people that somehow knew me. It always happened in school.

"I know everything about you, Olivia October." She paused.

"Like what?" I swallowed hard, slightly scared to hear her answer. Scared if she knew the things I did. Scared if she were to catch me. Scared if she were some sort of detective.

She rolled her eyes, she seemed annoyed now. "That you like to pop pills just for the hell of it. That your parents are divorced and your insane just because of it." She was clearly making a list now. "That you dropped out of school around 16. That you were a stripper for 'bout a month just to make rent for the next three months. That your 'clinically depressed'." She did that quote, unquote gesture with her fingers. "You've been that way for almost a year now.." The mysterious girl had a small smirk curved upwards on her lips. "Oh and that you like to murder.. even the occasional ra-"

I lunged back over to her, placing my palm on her lips, cutting her off. I stared into her green eyes with my pool blue hues. "How do you know such things?" I mumbled to her. I was usually very good at hiding my secrets, especially that I was a killer.

"Don't you remember me Olivia? Remember Sam?" She replied, her words emitted from her covered lips in understandable muffles. As soon as those words slid out of her mouth like silk I felt as if my mouth dropped down a thousand feet. Sam..

I let my hands fall back to my sides limply. My pupils still staring into her hues. "Yes, briefly." I lied. Sam had been my best friend just a year and a half ago. She was with me when we, or should I say she, first committed murder. We obviously hadn't been caught. Sam and I had hid the body deep within a lake, somewhere just outside of Toronto. He was a lonely man, no friends, nor family. The perfect target, though he targeted us more then we did.

I replayed the whole scene in my head. Sam and I had been walking down some alley near Toronto. The stars were out and half the blank black sky seemed to resemble a turned off computer monitor. It was quite, the only noise was erupting from a nearby river. I could remember inhaling the smoke from a nearby restaurant, it clawed at my throat and filled my lungs.

All of a sudden this man had violently jerked into Sam, causing her to collapse onto the stoned floor. I remember her rubbing her head and blood had drenched her fingertips. He had gotten on top of her, taking her wrists and pinning them just above her head. "Oh you'll do great." He mumbled to her. His memorable voice was very scratchy and deep. I let out a small gasp, wondering what to do and going into slight panic. Springing forward I tried to pull the husky man off her, but he flung his bulky elbow into my stomach, causing me to fall back.

Sam's screams seemed so vivid. I never thought she could be so.. loud is the word. But it pushed me forward. I gritted my teeth, holding my stomach in pain. I tugged on my bottom lip with my teeth and looking to my right I spotted a block of wood, slightly sharpened yet the end was still dull. Reaching over I gripped it in my palm, sliding it over ever so quietly. Looking up to the attack I saw he had already attempted to take her shirt off, but the more she struggled the more the man would violently lay his fist upon her pretty white face.

I was very hesitant before I finally lifted my arm and brought it cascading down, blunt edge first, straight into the mans back. I could immediately tell immense pain surged through him by the way he froze. It took a few moments before the husky man's scream exploded from his throat and he cringed, tightening up. Though the block of wood didn't seem to even stab that deep in him it fell out as he straightened up.

He raised from Sam's body and turned towards me. I felt like I shrunk to two feet. I could tell he was absolutely furious with me. He raised his arm, and collided it with my cheek in such a painful slap. Just half my face burned and I fell to the floor, breathing hard I remembered thinking I completely failed my best friend, as well as myself. That we were most likely going to be murdered ourselves in cold blood that evening. Everything became blurry and I went limp. Knocked out cold.

I don't remember how he died exactly. I just remember Sam telling me she stabbed him repeatedly in the chest with her pocket knife, I also remember struggling to drag his fat body to the river to cover up the whole incident.

Pure reality then returned to me as the mystery girl continued on with her words.

"Well, thats very sad to say that about your 'ex' best friend." The girl replied.

I blinked, very confused currently. "W-what?" I stuttered. Could this be Sam?.. I knew something about her eyes looked so vivid..

"Olivia," She paused momentarily. "I'm Sam." She said bluntly, no hesitation.

I narrowed my eyes, every sound around my body seemed to blur, except for her voice. I stared straight into her eyes, it felt like she was staring into my soul. Her expression reminded me of how she used to get angry with her boyfriends, blunt and a hint of attitude. I felt the need to see how much she's changed. I used to always try and attempt to choke her, I don't know why, another one of the things that are unfixable with me.

I raised both my hands and clasped my fingers around her neck tightly. Her lips then curled to a smirk. She did the same to my neck, though her grip seemed to be tighter.

I swallowed hard, I felt my expression go slightly soft and it bothered me. I've always felt so vulnerable compared to Sam. My clamp upon her neck tightened, as well as hers. I felt myself not being able to breath so easily. I scolded the female, then let my grasp go. I roughly shoved her hands away from my body.

I turned walking off in the other direction. "Damn Olivia. Have you gone soft?" She called after.

I stopped, turning my pupils to look at her. "Oh, God no. What in the world would ever make you think that?"

Sam shrugged. "Probably 'cause you gave up first."

"No. I haven't gone 'soft'."

"Oh? Well prove it."

Sam had always been the type of girl you had to prove everything to. Stubborn. Invasive. Eager. Impatient.

My fists clenched, the tips of my fingers slightly decolorizing to a pale color due to the pressure. "You want proof? Fine, just follow me." I growled under my breath.

I felt Sam's grin curling across her face. I continued my pace down the street, quickening every moment. I heard her steps clap against the ground rhythmically somehow.

"Where have you been?" She called after me. I sighed.

"Where you just were." I replied. "Dumb blonde.." I mumbled quietly to myself.

Sam shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. Obviously not bothered at whatever I call her. "Ah.. Haven't been to prison yet, huh?" She asked.

"Oh hell, no. You know Im to sly to get caught." I rolled my eyes. She's asking questions she already knows the answers to. Its obvious for anyone.

"I guess.."

I kept silent, keeping my trail in the same direction.

I started to slightly slow my pace, realizing what I've gotten myself into. Me and my stubbornness. It's her fault. If she wasn't so adamant, I wouldn't have to prove anything to her. I knew what was to happen tonight. I was going to go murder someone in front of her eyes and were going to have to escape the scene in a 'fashionable' matter. Or so she always called it.

"So where we headed?" Sam chimed in, frolicking ahead beside me. She had a small grin painted on her face, and I sped up once again.

I replied with a small shrug. "Walmart.. or Target perhaps. One of the places that don't have people scattered around this late at night."

Sam looked to her left out into the night sky that had been slightly aglow by the bright lights of Las Vegas. The lights seemed to be the perfect mixture of cotton candy purply, pink and blue. Though crossed together with some creamy white.

There was hardly anyone crossing our paths. This neighborhood was usually pretty quite a calm during the night. Unusual for a city like Las Vegas.

I sighed, still keeping the same pace.

"How's Johnny? Is he still your buddy?" Sam turned her green hues back to me.

"Oh of course. I love him.."

"What happened to Harry?" She asked.

"I don't know. He decided to run off after overdosing one to many." I rolled my eyes. "Fuckin' pussy."

I hardly ever took pills after that incident. It's usually a once a month kind of thing. But I still love to kill.

"Eh.. I'm gonna miss him. He was pretty cool." She replied.

"Yeah. So, where's what's his name.." I paused, thinking. I always forgot his name. "Austin?"

"Oh THAT guy." A random smiled curved across her face. "I still talk to him. He almost got caught for possession."

"Oh I see, I see.. Still alive and all well huh? Well, good for him."

Sam nodded. "Yup."

Finally approaching the brightly lit parking lot of the super center, I gave a small grin towards the building. Glancing around I noticed about four cars, all parked far from each other. Probably just the employees... I thought silently.

"Well," My friend chirped in, pausing. "What's your murder weapon?"

"Whatever we find, hun," I had always called Sam hun. I'm not quite sure why, just did.

She nodded, "Good enough," She replied.

I started my pace towards the entrance once again, glancing up at the sky, the pitch blackness seemed as if the sky's backlight had been turned off.

Standing upon the mat beyond the entrance to the double doors, they slid open soundlessly. I stepped in, immediately feeling a blast of fresh cool air descend against my face. I noticed there was no greeting worker. I shrugged and walked past the movie ads to the cashiers, walking down their aisle.

"Entertainment? Dairy section? Meat section?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "Behind the doors? Best place I would think."

The female beside me nodded, following close behind me as I stalked throughout the store.

Walking through the meat section, looking for those two gray mysterious doors that were always crawling with workers, in and out, in and out. I stood beside them, leaning on the scratchy, plastered, white wall.

"Well?" Sam asked, her arms neatly folded across her chest, she gave me a small smirk.

I rolled my eyes, flicking my hood on once again and storming into the secret room. I already spotted a 'victim'. He had been massaging hamburger meat into packages and flattening them to fit.

He was pretty handsome, I tilted my head, studying his features. Freckles mottled his pale skin. Red hair slanted across his face, similar to mine, and it was mid neck length. I gave him a small smile.

Finally noticing, he gave me a small smile. "Uh, your not allowed to be here. What do you want?" He asked, his voice was very strong, and quick. The tone made him seem tired. Good.

Shrugging I started to take slow and slightly loud steps toward him. "Yeah, I know Im not stupid." I rolled my eyes.

Now attempting to put my goal into operation. "So, how's work?"

He seemed confused, I noticed his name tag etched in was the name 'Isaac'. "Uh.. I-"

"Just answer me." I interrupted, annoyed.

"Its fine. Why? What do you want?" The male appeared to clearly be annoyed now.

"Oh thats good." I gave him a small, slightly charming smile.

The man now identified as Isaac smiled back, his mood transforming completely. "Yeah, I guess. Now, let me ask you a question. What's this pretty lady's name?"

I blinked, I didn't think he'd respond so positively.

"Oh my name? My name is Mariah." I lied. I never told anyone my real name. It changed almost everyday. "So.. Isaac," I grinned, gesturing to his name tag, he seemed to like the fact that I noticed his name. Idiot.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I killed you?" I looked up at him, my face in all seriousness.

"What?.." He mumbled.

"Would you mind if I tried?" I could feel his sudden nervousness in his stare.

"Well, of course I would!" He took a step back.

"Oh Isaac, your frightened for no reason. I'm just playing!" I gave him a delicate punch on his shoulder playfully.

"Oh I see, I see." Isaac's nervousness decreased, but not fully.

"Now, hurting is a different story." I tilted my head.

"Yes, it is. What do you mean though? How does a little thing like you intend to hurt me?" He rolled his eyes, completely fully of arrogance.

"Oh I don't know, I was thinking about something to do with wires. Drilling. Ya' know typical stuff." I traced circles over and over on the table with my fingertip.

He gave me a small grin. "What do you plan on doing with said wire?" Isaac seemed like an arrogant bastard from the beginning. He was. The man came closer, hovering over me. I was surprised he hasn't kicked me out yet.

I replied with a shrug. "Maybe drilling it through your cheek."

His eyes widened and his eyebrows narrowed. "That sounds intensely painful."

Wire through the cheek was one of my most favorite techniques if I want the victim to die painfully. And that's what I was planning on doing tonight. Hopefully I'll succeed.

"Well yeah, no duh." I rolled my eyes once again. "Either that or you could boil me some canola oil so that I could maybe pour it into your cornea."

The male had backed away once again, even further this time. "Uh, alright I think you need to go now ma'am."

"Yeah." I paused, grinning up at him and standing up straight, already noticing the knives to the left. Now changing my mind. "Actually.." I took another pause. "No, I don't think so."

I took my index and thumb to tightly clutch the ends of his jawbone, squeezing. He let out a small exasperated breath.

"I-I..." He paused momentarily, staring down at me. "What're you doing there, baby doll?" He nervously asked.

I gave him a toothy smile. Silently reaching over and taking a knife, I held it tight. He hadn't noticed.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" He tolled in.

"Does this answer you?" I took the knife and pressed the sharp tip to his collar bone. Isaac bit down onto his lip, flinching back, his body now pressed against the wall.

I applied more pressure onto his collar bone, the man winced. I noticed his white filthy shirt being exposed to drops of blood around the area I was cutting.

Isaac lifted his hand, swiftly gripping my wrist that held the blade. He shoved it back. "Look, baby doll. That wouldn't be a very smart move now would it?"

I narrowed my eyes, he was so serious now. Surprised I responded with, "Oh really? Wanna bet?" Sarcasm filled my voice.

He nodded and leaned his head in close into my face, intensely staring now. "Yeah, I do."

I rolled my eyes, I could feel goosebumps all up my covered arms. "I bet my life."

"Oh? Then go right ahead, pretty lady. 'Cause you know I'll win. Dead or alive." Isaac grinned.

"Gladly. One question."

"Shoot."

"Why are you so serious all of a sudden?"

"Because I realized that it'd be difficult for you to do any real damage to me. And just to get under your skin." He rolled his eyes, like that should have been an obvious thing.

"Well, stop. Because you're not very successful at this point." I was starting to get very annoyed.

"I wont be satisfied till then."

I clenched the knife tighter, gritting my teeth impatiently. I placed the cold blade to the right side of his neck, applying small pressure. The steel glared off the lights of the room and glimmered.

Isaac pushed forward, causing me to take a small step back. This made me more angry. "You sure about doing this baby doll?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Stop calling me that. Its annoying."

He smiled widely. "Just trying to make the experience more pleasurable."

"Well, its not helping."

"It obviously is because you haven't done anything."

He didn't seem nervous at all. Maybe I should play a little longer, but that might irritate me even further. I shrugged my thoughts off.

I let go of his jawbone and the male lifted his neck to expose his soft, warm skin. "Go right ahead baby doll." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, leaning forward, now whispering in his ear. "You sure you want it this quick? I had other ideas in mind."

"All I ask is you don't kill me." His body temperature raised. Finally. He felt death near and it was making him afraid.

I nodded. "Okay." I lied. Leaning forward I extended my tongue and rasped it against his skin, all up his neck and finished at his chin. I grinned and applied pressure to the forgotten blade. Isaac slightly winced placing his hands on my hips and gripping tightly. I slightly flinched, I wouldn't think he would touch me.

Violently and swiftly I tugged the blade forward, slicing half his neck. He opened his mouth and let a piercing yelp escape his vocal cords. I attempted to pull back but he held onto me tightly. I tried once again but it felt as if a log was keeping me in place.

He was cursing at me, and it just made me smile. I dropped the knife and with a loud clatter it fell upon the laminated floor.

I turned half my torso around, and there she was, watching casually, along with a small grin. Sam. Of course she was standing there, why wouldn't she be? Stupid me.

Taking my hand I grasped his neck, tightly grappling his new wound. Isaac winced once again, whimpering loudly now. "Y-you said you w-wouldn't k-kill me!" This pathetic man was now a stuttering mess.

"Your not dead are you?" I snapped angrily. My clasp tightening noticeably and he howled louder once again.

I let go and took a step back as he finally released me, clutching his own wound now. The thick red liquid drooled down his shoulder, staining his nice white work shirt. I smiled at the scene, I lunged forward, roughly shoving him back into the wall which he slid down slowly.

Now my victim had sat on the floor, wincing in pain and spluttering out non understandable sentences. I then surged the ball of my foot upon his left ribcage. By the way he was squealing and twitching in a slight seizure manner I knew I most likely broke a rib. "F-fuck.." He grumbled loudly, followed by a painful groan.

"Hm." I started to wonder on how I would let this pathetic man should die. I approached him and sat down upon his lap. Isaac lifted his head up, slightly struggling and he stared into my eyes. I noticed traces of tears falling down his cheeks.

"Oh honey, Im so sorry." I reached up, running my hand through his ginger red hair.

Somehow Isaac was still able to shoot me a small smile. "Nah.." He mumbled weakly. "Its all good baby doll." He had been heavily panting, his words slipped from his lips with deep breaths. He hugged his stomach, and let the gash in his neck drench his body.

Baby doll.. I liked that pet name. It annoyed me at first because only one man can call me that. I gave him a small smile and I leaned in, connecting our lips perfectly. He pressed back a bit more forcefully. Pulling back now, wiping my index finger against his cheek some blood.

I then stood up, looking around the room and studying the objects. I saw a spare metal pipe that somewhat resembled a straight log. I walked towards it and lifted it up, looking back at the slowly dying man, smirking.

Stalking back over to him I lifted up the pipe, now collapsing it down violently and forcefully upon his head, instantiously blood drizzled from his scalp.

Isaac shrieked again, lifting his head and forcefully shoving it back, hitting the wall behind him. I then striked his skull once again, blood splattering against my jacket. "Shut up!" I yelled, giving the man one last blow.

The male's head had been bashed in and he had already gone limp. The red liquid drizzling down his face, arms and body, eventually running together like on big river.

"Not exactly a slow painful death but close enough.." I put my hands on my hips, pipe in my hand, and I had been sucking on my teeth impatiently.


End file.
